Sons of Death
by Priestess of Camazotz
Summary: Different evil has come to LA. Even the Followers of the Atrox are afraid of the new ones. The Daughters decide to leave well alone...until one captures a new friend. [RR, first DotM fanfic, be nice]


Prologue

300 B.C_._

_            One of the Ihllini stepped from the shadows, the hood on the black robe pushed around its shoulders. Centuries of faithful service had obscured the features so it was impossible to tell the original gender. However, like all Ihllini, the facial features marked its status: pointed and elongated ears, muzzle-like mouth with sharp canine teeth, and glowing, pupil-less, gold eyes._

Bring the Sacrifice_, it commanded into the minds of the assembled multitude._

_The first few, dressed in a deep gray, dragged forward a beautiful girl with black hair, dark brown eyes, and perfectly tanned skin. Her eyes were wide with panic and her mouth open in silent screams of fear. The feeble struggles only resulted in the strengthening of the gray-robes' grip on her._

_As she was hauled up to the Ihllini, a large fire roared up in the background. She began kicking and emitting small squeaks of protest that, in an un-starved body, would have been ear-splitting screams. The gray-robes chuckled wickedly at her pitiful attempts, and ignored the tearing of her gossamer, pure-white robe._

Be silent, pitiful, mortal girl. The more you struggle, the more that robe betrays your lovely figure…and all of its assets. I'm sure several of the males here would love to break that spirit of yours, seeing as some of them can't keep their eyes off you,_ the Ihllini said, his voice echoing throughout all the minds present._

_Some of the lighter-shaded robes shifted uncomfortably. The girl blushed furiously and lowered her head in shame. Tears soon found their way down her cheeks and onto the black, marble floor._

_Suddenly, a robe of the second lightest gray walked to the front of the assembly, and threw back his hood. His features were much like the girls; black hair, dark eyes, tan skin. The only difference was that his eyes were soullessly black._

_"Let her go," he said impassively._

You dare to defy one of the Ihllini_, it roared, it's "voice" magnified and its eyes blaring warningly._

_"No, I'm offering a sacrificial trade. One that will please the Jackal much more than some half-naked virgin," he replied in the same tone taking a advancing steps, coming to stop before the steps leading up to the platform, and the fire. _

_Instantly the blaring stopped, and the Ihllini tilted its head curiously. _What could that be, Simon?

_The girl's eyes snapped up and stared in unmasked horror and recognition. It didn't go unnoticed._

_Simon continued up the black steps and forward until he was even to the gray-robes. "Myself."_

_The lips of the Ihllini's muzzle twitched. _Interesting. You know the consequences if he is not pleased.

_"The same this if I hadn't interfered, only with a bigger answering flame."___

_Snickers and giggles interrupted the silence. Several of the other dark gray-robes stiffened and whirled around, their faces hidden in the darkness of their hoods. Instantly there was silence once more._

_The Ihllini just nodded. Suddenly, out of the shadows, stepped another Ihllini. Instead of going to Simon, it walked up to stand in front of the girl, before pushing back its hood._

Where do you know Simon from?_ It asked her._

_Simon visibly tensed, but otherwise showed no sign of hearing it._

_"W-who?" she whispered._

Simon_, it said. Then its eyes glowed. _Ah. There's old emotion and…love…behind this. The Jackal will be pleased. Sacrifice him; keep her for the Followers and Apprentices to play with.

_An evil chuckle filled the minds of all present. None flinched except for the girl, who then passed out._

_Simon didn't move, except to proceed to the fire. As it licked his skin, he stepped into it. All stood watching intently._

_Suddenly, the flames roared, shooting twenty feet into the air, turning black at the same time. Everyone took steps back, even the gray-robes holding the still unconscious girl. _

_The flames went back to normal size, but stayed black. Out of them stepped Simon—a new Simon. Around his black hair was a crown of black fire and his once-black eyes glowed a bestial gold, before glowing phosphorescent._

Ah, so the Jackal appreciated it more than we thought_, said the first Ihllini._

Welcome to Simon, the one and only, Prince of Death_, added the second._

_All present, even the two Ihllini, bowed down to him as his glowing eyes roamed the room, before landing upon the girl_

_"Steal her memories and set her by the Sphinx, but give her the tattoo of Anubis, so no one tries to take her," he said, the air around him sizzling and crackling with his new power._

Now_, he added loudly into every mind._

_As they scampered to do his orders, a sly smirk appeared on his face. Anubis awarded bravery, but bravery and honor—that was another story entirely._


End file.
